We Are Brothers
by Ninja-Turtle Charlie
Summary: What if Naruto's family had adopted Sasuke, both the boys will be different./.will explain everything as the story goes on./.NaruHinaXXSasuSaku./. still has the kyuubi in the story, slight twist with the seals.
1. Wait Till Mom Hears This

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Konoha Village~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A seemingly quiet day in Konoha is interrupted by three black blurs racing through the streets.

"Neji, I know you can do better than this." the young man with spiky blonde hair yells out to the visibly aggravated ninja following close behind him. The other ninja running a little ahead of him turns to look over his shoulder and gives an irritated 'Hn' of boredom.

"Just wait till I get my hands on the both of you!" Neji yells as he dodges a little old man walking his dog. As Neji dodges the old man, he looks back just in time to see Sasuke and Naruto take a sharp turn down a short-cut ally.

'Damn it! I've been chasing them for too long. This needs to stop now!' Neji thinks as the boys begin to pull away from him. "Kuso!"

"Naruto, this is getting boring," Sasuke says to his blonde headed partner," Lets hurry up so we can do something today that's actually productive."

"Fine" Naruto looks back over his shoulder as he flashes through a few hand signs. He bites his thumb hard enough for his abnormally long K-9 teeth to break the skin. Then he skids to a stop and slaps his left hand against a nearby wall.

"Summoning no Jutsu." He says with a wicked smile that stops Neji in his tracks.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Neji shouts as he jumps back a few feet and waits for the cloud of smoke to finally clear. Then without any warning a pair of giant red fox appears from the smoke and head towards Neji in a blur of speed. Neji takes off in the opposite direction as both the giant foxes begin to pursue after him. As Neji continues his retreat he sees Naruto, with a big goofy grin on his face, being joined by Sasuke.

"See ya later Neji!" Naruto shouts out as him and Sasuke proceed in the direction they were originally heading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** Training Grounds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto and Sasuke finally arrive at Team 7 training grounds for some late afternoon sparring. "Let's try not to make too much of a mess here. I'd prefer not to have dad making us replant yet another training ground." Sasuke says with a scowl as him and Naruto prepare for their work out.

"Hey! Don't try to blame that last time on me teme!" Naruto shouts back, "If you hadn't tried to use your Chidori on me then I wouldn't have gone crazy with my Rasengan!"

"Hn, sounds like excuses to me." Sasuke says with a sneer at his brother. Clearly just so he can get a rise out of Naruto's increasingly short temper before their spar.

"Are we going to spar or what teme?" Naruto shouts as a vein on his forehead twitches in anger.

"It's your move Otouto." Sasuke proclaims with a cocky smirk that could almost rival Gai-sensei's smile.

Sasuke's coy comment was just the thing to push Naruto's rage over the edge and provoke him into a careless attack.

"TEME!" Naruto screams as he charges head first blindly into Sasuke's attack. Just as Naruto is about to reach Sasuke he launches his body at Sasuke with deadly speed.

Sasuke goes to side step Naruto's attack and Naruto goes sailing past him, but to Sasuke's surprise Naruto pulls on a wire cord to ensnare him.

"Shit!" Sasuke curses as he is yanked back by the wire that Naruto has successfully wrapped him in. He looks back over his right shoulder and sees that Naruto is completely unaware of what he's about to get himself into; literally.

"Ha! Gotcha! Now you're in-!" Naruto is cut off when he finds himself landing in the deep stream that runs straight through the training grounds. 'Damnit! How did I not see this stream?!'

As soon as Naruto disappears into the water Sasuke cuts the wire with a chakra infused kunai to stop him for joining his less fortunate brother in the water. He peers over the edge of the stream at the rippling water to see if he can find his brother under the water. Suddenly Naruto burst from the water's surface and his eyes immediately fall on a smiling Sasuke.

"Damnit Sasuke! What the hell was that for!" he yells at Sasuke as soon as he coughs up some water.

"It's not my fault that you failed to notice the stream behind me." Sasuke announces with a smirk as he looks away from Naruto gapping like a fish. "Plus I wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to be the focus of Mom's rage when we decide to head home."

"NANI!?" Naruto protest loudly as he swims to the edge of the stream.

"Kami knows how angry Mom is going to be when we get home." Sasuke responds in a coy voice while continuing to stare at the trees to his left, then finally looking back at Naruto coming out of the water on his right. "Chances are that Neji has already made a full report of our earlier actions to Kakashi-sensei and they have already been delivered to her."

"That still doesn't tell me why I had to get thrown in to the water, unless..." Naruto says as he pulls himself up onto the shore and begins ringing out his soaked shirt, "you've got to be kidding me Sasuke."

"No kidding involved here, I mean come on, you did it to me last year." Sasuke smiles, "You pushed me into the fountain at the Academy and Mom wouldn't let me into the house because my clothes were wet. I had to sit outside the gates for two hours till my clothes dried."

"You could have just gone down to your boxer and made a run for the house." Naruto chuckles with the thought of Sasuke being attacked by fan girls if he even attempted that. "But lucky for me I have another option." he says with a smile.

Sasuke looks back at his brother with a questioning stare.

"Obviously you forgot that I have a wind element." Naruto declares as he pushes out his chest. He forms a basic hand sign then he puts out a large blast of chakra that blows every drop of water from his clothes instantly and directs the grass under his feet out in every direction.

"Ta Da!" Naruto grins sheepishly as he stretches his arms out wide like a performer would do after an amazing show. Sasuke sarcastically begins slowly clapping his hands.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto cheers in a funny cartoonish voice.

"Baaaka." Sasuke mutters loud enough for Naruto hear.

"Kuso!" Naruto screams as he launches another attack at Sasuke. The two continue to spar for almost an hour and they both seem to forget that they are using a public training ground cause the grounds are now littered with craters and broken trees.

"Naruto, this is foolish." Sasuke sneers as he dodges a few kunai, "Just give up already!"

"Boom." Naruto whispers and causes the paper bombs, wrapped on said kunai, to detonate right behind Sasuke. Sasuke is thrown into a nearby tree by the power of the explosion. "An Uzumaki never gives up!"

Sasuke jumps into a small cluster of trees that has yet to be destroyed and goes through a series of hand signs, 'Naruto you better get ready for this.'

"RASEN-SHURIKEN!"

"Shit! Gotta move!" Sasuke shouts as he jumps from the trees just in time to dodge Naruto's attack. "Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke turns in midair and releases an enormous fireball from his mouth that engulfs the whole training ground in flames. Naruto disappears from Sasuke's sight and the flames slowly begin to die down. Sasuke lands on a scorched rock and looks around for Naruto.

"Damnit Sasuke!" Naruto shouts as he pops back out of the same stream he fell into earlier. "Were you trying to kill me?!"

"If you're still alive then that means I wasn't trying to kill you." Sasuke scoffs as he looks at Naruto's singed appearance. "Let's head home now; it's getting close to dinner."

"Don't think we're done talking about this Sasuke! How are we going to explain this much damage?" Naruto shouts as he reaches Sasuke's side. "You literally scorched the whole training ground!"

"Hn." Sasuke ends his part of the conversation with his usual response to everything and they begin their long walk back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**After walking for a few minutes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As the approach some of the less damaged parts of the training grounds Naruto and Sasuke happen upon a bag with a few scrolls that have fallen out of the top of the bag.

"Where did this come from?" Naruto voices out loud to no one in particular. Sasuke picks up one of the scrolls and realizes that it's a medical scroll, but what really gets his attention is that all of the scrolls happen to have the Hokage's seal placed upon them.

"Oh shit…" Sasuke says in a low voice.

"Sasuke, we are in such deep shit right now." Naruto moaned out in a panicked voice. "Sasuke come here; there are two people!"

Naruto and Sasuke quickly run over to the two bodies and move some of debris from them. Upon noticing who the two people are they both stop and look at each other.

"We are so dead." They state in unison.

"Sakura…Hinata…can you hear me?" Naruto pleads hoping for the first time in his life that Sakura would pop up and punch him into a tree. "Sasuke I think we killed them!"

"Don't be such a moron. They're just knocked out." Sasuke scolds Naruto for his blatant stupidity. "Let hurry up and bring them back to the house and get them cleaned up."

They pick up the girls' things, then the girls themselves and rush back to their homes.

"Let's just hope that mom isn't home when we get there." Sasuke points out as he readjusts Sakura on his back. Naruto quickly nods in response and looks back to see Hinata still passed out on his back.

"Let's take them to the kitchen and get them cleaned up." Sasuke orders as Naruto kicks his sandals off after they enter the huge mansion.

They reach the kitchen and they put the girls down in some chairs. After making sure that they won't fall Sasuke starts running some water and Naruto runs off to grab some towel and wash cloths. When Naruto returns with all the towels and stuff Sasuke has two big bowls with hot water set in front of the girls. They both dip a wash cloth into a bowl and right before they begin wiping the ash and dirt off of the girls they are interrupted by someone calling them…more like screaming bloody murder for them to come here, but you get the point.

"BOYS, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW! DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto and Sasuke freeze in their tracks then they glance at each other.

"Coming Okaa-san!" they both reply. Oh yeah, they knew they were dead for. Before they can even move towards the door they feel the killer intent of their mother right behind them.

"Care explaining to me why Haruno-chan and Hyuuga-chan are passed out in my kitchen?" Kushina seethes out as she cracks her knuckles.

"Okaa-san let us explain!" Naruto pleas to his enraged red headed mother to listen to them before she loses her temper with them.

"BAKA!" She screeches as she kicks him into a nearby pantry, "AND YOU'RE GOING TO CLEAN THAT MESS UP TOO!"

"Yes Okaa-san…" Naruto mumbles as he tries not to pass out.

"Now Sasuke-kun, would you mind telling me exactly what happened to these wonderful ladies and why they're covered in ASH!?" Kushina's temper boils over as she notices that the kunoichi are covered from head to toe in ash. She doesn't even give him time to think of his answer as she kicks Sasuke into the same pantry that Naruto is in. "NOW CLEAN THIS MESS UP!"

Kushina grabs both kunoichi and throws them over her shoulders and proceeds to walk off towards her room to take care of the ladies.

"Remind me to kill you later." Naruto seethes to Sasuke as he pushes his brother off of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kushina's Bathroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Kushina has already cleaned the girls up and put a fresh pair of clothes on the girls.

"I wonder what those boys did this time." She asks to herself as she begins to clean up her bathroom. "Minato's going to have to give them D-ranked missions for a month."

"Mhhm…" comes a voice from the bedroom, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Namikaze house." Kushina explains as she walks out of the bathroom while drying her hands in a black towel. She smiles at the pink haired kunoichi who is now sitting up on the love seat she was resting on.

"Why are we at the Hokage's house?" Sakura asks while rubbing her eyes. When she opens her vibrant light green eyes her jaw drops. "K-KUSHINA-SAMA?! I apologize for speaking with such lack of respect!"

"You're fine Haruno-chan, here have some water." Kushina smiles as she tries not to chuckle at Sakura's mini freak out. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine; a little confused, but fine non-the less." She says with a light smile as she looks around the room. Then a blush begins to creep across her face. "Are we in the Hokage's bedroom?"

"Yes, I had to clean you and Hyuuga-chan up so I used my bathroom and gave you both some new clothes while your other clothes are being cleaned by the help."

"Well thank you so much for all your help Kushina-sama!" Sakura says with a bow.

"Ugh, what happened?" Hinata moans as she sits up next to Sakura.

"My sons found you in a very questionable state and brought you back to our home to help clean you ladies back up." Kushina says with a smile. "And speaking of questionable things, I believe we go down stairs and find out their side of this story."

"I didn't know the even Hokage had children." Sakura says in a hushed voice as her and Hinata follow Kushina down stairs.

"Well they seemed to know you ladies pretty well, BOYS COME IN HERE PLEASE." she calls out the last part as they enter the main living room and take a seat.

They hear a loud crashing noise come from the kitchen then a can and an apple rolls across the kitchen walk way.

"Hai!" comes two voices from the kitchen. There are some more loud noises of things moving and falling to the ground.

Then Naruto and Sasuke enter the walk way that leads into the kitchen. Suddenly Sasuke accidentally steps on the apple causing his foot to roll out from under him. Naruto goes to try and catch his brother, but he slips on the can causing both of them to crash on the floor in the living room. The girls try to stifle their laughs throughout the whole ordeal.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BAKA!" Sasuke snaps at Naruto when he hears the snickering from the couch. Plus it doesn't help his 150 pound brother is crushing his lungs.

"SASUKE WATCH YOUR MOUTH IN THE COMPANY OF A LADY!" Kushina yells causing her hair to come alive and wave in the air.

"OHMFFF" Naruto grunts as Sasuke pushes him off of his back. The two boys sit up and cuss under their breath for being seen like this by people other than their family.

"This is such bullshit." Sasuke huffs as he pushes Naruto's leg off of his lap.

"Damnit all." Naruto sighs as he hears a snicker come from behind him, "What the hell is so funny?" Naruto snaps only to have a book thrown at his head. He quickly ducks and the book hits Sasuke in the back of the head.

"OWWW! WHAT THE FUCK!" Sasuke shouts and turns around fuming at being attacked by a flying book.

"NARUTO AND SASUKE!" Kushina snaps at them; she has a vein pulsing on the side of her forehead and the back of her raised fist. They jump up and stand in from of their mother at attention and as they stand still the girls get a good look at what they are wearing.

Both Naruto and Sasuke have black ninja pants on (the ones that Kakashi always has on) they have both discarded their torn up sweaty shirts that they had on earlier. But in place of their shirts they are both wearing their mother's cooking aprons. The girls take in the sight and try to process what's going on.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sakura and Hinata look at each other and completely lose it. They are both grabbing their sides and wiping tears from their eyes. Hinata can't recall ever having laughed so hard in her life.

Naruto and Sasuke are blushing so hard that they rival tomatoes. Sasuke crosses his arms over his chest and turns away from the hackling ladies.

"This is my favorite apron and I don't see what's so funny about it." Naruto states proudly as he pulls the apron off and tucks it under his arm. His statement only causes harder laughter to come from the three kunoichi sitting on the couch.

**I am so sorry that it has taken this long for me to start working back on this story. I can't even begin to tell y'all about how crazy and hectic my life has been for this past year and a half, but I am back for sure!**

**I'll be working on replacing the other chapters as well so I'll be taking them down so nobody gets confused with all the changes and fixes I've done to the story. **

**So please enjoy, review, and fav!**

**See y'all next time and thank you for continuing to follow my stories!**

**~Charlie**


	2. Lessons Learned The Hard Way

**Hello! Charlie here!**

**Happy you guys are tuning in to read the new and updated version of _We Are Brothers_! Again I'd like to say sorry for slacking so much on the updating side. I really left y'all hanging out there and I'm sorry**

**But now I'm back so here we go!**

* * *

"Okay enough joking around," Kushina starts to get everyone back on the same page; "would you boys please fill us in on what all happened before we got here?"

Sasuke and Naruto look at each other and gulp. Then Naruto remembers that Sasuke is the one that did the most damage to the training grounds and got the girls caught up in the blast from his attack. Naruto had a wicked grin crawl across his face in an instant.

"Sasuke and I were sparring at Team 7's training grounds when Sasuke used his Giant Fireball Jutsu causing the whole area to catch on fire. If I hadn't jumped into the stream then I probably wouldn't have any hair on my head." Before Sasuke could even form a word Naruto had successfully placed him under the bus and parked it right on his face. "Then while we were heading home we came upon Sakura and Hinata, then we brought them back here to watch after them."

Sasuke proceeded to stare at Naruto like a deer caught in headlights.

"Your father will be furious when he hears about this Sasuke." Kushina says as she shakes her head in disappointment. "Plus Kakashi is going to have a heart attack when he sees what has happened to his training grounds and Neji-san has already told me all about your previous activities in the village earlier today."

"We're sorry Okaa-san." They both say while bowing in respect to their mother.

"You boys are 17, Sasuke you're about to be 18, and Naruto you aren't that far behind him." She scolds. "And you need to start acting your age."

Both the boys flinch and look away from their mother's harsh gaze.

"You need to apologize to these girls properly." Kushina snaps.

"We're sorry; we didn't mean to get anyone else caught up in our training session today." They say in unison. Kushina clears her throat and the boys sigh heavily and continue.

"I, Sasuke Uzumaki, apologize for any trouble I might have caused you today." Sasuke says curtly as he bows.

"And I, Naruto Uzumaki, also apologize for our juvenile actions in front of you; we were acting like a couple of Genin." Naruto says in a serious tone.

Kushina hits Naruto on the back of the head causing him bow like Sasuke.

"Good, now clean up your mess your father will be home soon." Kushina commands as they stand back upright.

"Yes Okaa-san." They say as they walk back to the kitchen.

"Wow, is it always like this?" Sakura questions after witnessing the crazy drama going on.

"No, the house is usually really calm; that is until the boys do something stupid." Kushina sighs as she picks up the empty glasses on the table.

"And how often does that happen?" Hinata wonders with a soft smile on her face.

"They have some big stupid thing they do almost every month." She laughs as she remembers some of the craziest things that her boys have gotten into.

"It must keep you and your husband on your toes all the time." Sakura giggles as she hand Kushina her glass. "And I bet that gets pretty crazy with being Hokage and all."

"Oh you should have seen them when they were little." Kushina laughs. "They were the biggest momma's boys from here to the Hidden in the Sands village."

"HAHA! You're kidding." Sakura laughs loudly at the new bit of information on her old team mates.

"No, Naruto would cry for days whenever I went out on missions and Minato was so helpless." Kushina chuckles at the memories of all the messages he sent to her, begging for help. "He actually ended up called Jariya-sama over to help him, but that usually ended up with them and half the ANBU looking all over the village for a pair of three year olds."

"Oh I would've paid big money to see the Hokage and one of the Legendary Sannin chasing two kids all over the village." Hinata laughs.

"That's what I said when I got back." Kushina smiles at how enjoyable Sakura's company is.

"Okaa-san we're done cleaning." Sasuke says as he walks into the living room. They look up to see Sasuke pulling a shirt over his toned figure.

"Good and make sure Naruto puts a shirt on as well, I'm tired of seeing you two walk around this house half naked." Kushina lectures him with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke says as he walks off to go find his brother.

Just as the ladies are about to carry on with their conversation they front door open; then close again shortly after, "Guess Minato is home."

"Kushina are you home honey?" calls, a velvety semi-deep, voice from the door.

"In here." Kushina answers with a large smile on her face.

Hinata and Sakura look over to the hallway to see a tall blonde figure walking in.

"It's the Hokage." Sakura whispers as she watches Kushina wrap her arms around Minato's neck.

"Really, I thought that it was the Raikage." Hinata says jokingly to Sakura, than Sakura gives Hinata a light punch to the arm.

"I missed you today." Minato smiles revealing beautiful white straight teeth as he wraps his arms around her waist. He gently presses a passionate kiss onto Kushina's waiting lips. He keeps the kiss short because he notices Hinata and Sakura sitting on the other couch.

"Why hello Hyuuga-san and Haruno-san, what brings you to our lovely home?" he smiles another dazzling smile that makes them feel light.

"Take a wild guess." Kushina adds as she looks up at him with a knowing smirk.

Minato sighs with annoyance evident on his face, "What did they do this time?"

"Why don't you just ask them?" She commands him.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Minato calls out loud enough for someone to hear from the other end of the house.

Naruto and Sasuke appear in front of Minato in an instant.

"What happened this time?" Minato questioned while trying not to show how tired he was from the amount of paperwork he had to tackle today.

They proceed to tell Minato everything that had happened throughout the day, where things started to go south, and when everything literally went up in flames. All the while Minato is getting visually more upset by the minute.

"I'm mad that I never realized how much Naruto looks like the fourth." Sakura whispers to Hinata as they both stare at the two standing before them in awe.

"Yeah he definitely has his hair and-" Hinata begins to answer back but is cut off by said two ninja.

"And his bright blue eyes" Minato and Naruto say in unison, but Naruto adds on, "That's why we try not to spend much time together in public."

"It's amazing actually," Sasuke decides to throw his two cents into the whole mix, "Naruto got not of dad's brains."

"Teme." Naruto growls in a low animalistic tone.

Then Sakura starts snickering, "This makes me miss working together as Team 7."

"Sorry, we should go." Hinata says quickly after Naruto flashes a goofy smile at Sakura.

"Nonsense stays with us for dinner." Minato announces as Kushina nods in agreement to his proposal to having dinner guest.

"Well I don't know," Hinata mutters, "My father is expecting me home."

"We'd love to stay for dinner!" Sakura shouts while sporting a big smile as she grabs Hinata's hand in excitement.

"Hyuuga-san, I will send your father one of my ANBU to let him know that you will be joining my family for dinner tonight." Minato says with a comforting smile to Hinata. She nods in agreement to the Hokage's offer.

"Wonderful!" Kushina exclaims to the girls, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour depending on how much help I get in preparing it."

"Well I'm going to have a talk with the boys." Minato says as he stares Naruto and Sasuke down causing them to shrink back from their father's intense stare.

"This time you better talk about the issue at hand and not get side tracked!" Kushina scolds. "Every time you do that they never learn anything and you three always come back laughing your heads off."

"This time will be different I promise." He says trying to hide his goofy smile.

"It better be or you know what will happen." She nags as the boys proceed to walk out of the house.

"What usually happens when they leave?" Hinata asks Kushina after they enter the kitchen.

"Minato usually praises them for the things they do and then he tells them how he did something sort of like it when he was their age." She sighs as she begins washing the vegetables.

"Wow." Sakura and Hinata sigh as they shake their heads in disbelief of the Hokage's childish behavior.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**With The Boys**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walk through the woods behind the house with Minato walking a few steps ahead of them. They reach a lake that is shining with bright oranges, deep reds, and purples with the setting sun's reflection. Minato stops and turns around to face Naruto and Sasuke.

Suddenly Minato punches them both in the gut forcing them to fall to the ground in a coughing fit. He picks Naruto up and punches him in the jaw. Then he hits Sasuke in the ribs. Both Naruto and Sasuke try to get to their hands and knees.

As Naruto gets onto his hands hand knees Minato kicks him in the ribs causing him to fall back to the ground, grabbing his sides, and gasping for air.

"You never seem to think before you act do you." Minato says coldly as he smacks Sasuke back to the ground.

"What was wrong…with today?" Naruto struggles out with a strained breath as he finally stands up semi-straight.

"You apparently weren't acting your age yet again." He scolds as he punches Naruto in the face again, only this time causing him to crash into a tree, knocking the air out of him yet again. "Cause how is our village going to look to guest if I have two teenage ANBU Captains running around wreaking havoc on the village like some freshly promoted Genin?"

"We're sorry Otou-san." Sasuke says as he stands up breathing heavily.

"I know you two sorry, but you just don't seem to learn your lesson." Minato says as he punches Sasuke back to the ground.

"We promise we will act our age." Naruto coughs as he leans back against a nearby tree.

"We swear." Sasuke says as Minato kicks Naruto in the ribs. "Especially after Sakura and Hinata almost got caught up in our fight."

"Good." Minato sighs. "Now how bad did you guys get Neji this time?"

Both the boys smile at their father as they lean back and catch their breaths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Back at the House**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay the boys should be home soon; it's been almost an hour." Kushina says as Hinata puts down another place set.

"We're home." Minato announces as he opens the front door.

"Good timing dinner just got finished! DATTABAYO!" Kushina cheers.

The boys walk in the room behind their father and all eyes are glued to Naruto and Sasuke's mangled forms.

"What happened to you two?" Sakura exclaims as she runs over to check on her ex-teammates injuries.

"I had to teach them a lesson that they wouldn't forget." Minato smirks with pride as he heads into the dining room.

"More like you had to beat the lesson into them." Kushina sighs as she joins her husband in the dining room.

"We're fine honestly Sakura." Naruto smiles as he grabs his side and blood runs down his left cheek.

"You're both covered in cuts, bruises, and blood." Sakura nags, "You're not fine."

"Well we've never felt better." Naruto smirks as Sasuke wipes some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Sure ya haven't," Kushina sighs, "anyways go clean up then come eat with us."

Ten minutes later the boys walk into the dining room, Sasuke and Naruto sit across from Sakura and Hinata.

"Yummy, these rice balls taste a lot better than the ones you usually make Kaa-chan." Naruto smiles as he downs his third one.

"That's because I didn't make them, Hinata did." Kushina smiles at the now blushing Hinata.

"Well then you're cooking is amazing Hinata!" Naruto smiles, "You're going to make someone a great wife one day."

"Th-thank you Naruto" Hinata blushes even harder as Naruto smiles at her.

Kushina and Minato glance at each other and smile when they see this.

"So Sakura I hear that you have an interest in medical jutsus am I correct?" Kushina asks.

"Yes ma'am I've actually trained under Tsunade-sama for a few years now." Sakura smiles widely as she speaks of her master.

"Well that is definitely an accomplishment!" Kushina beams, "Not many people can survive Tsunade-sama's training style."

"How about you Hyuuga-san" Minato asks, "Do you have any specific field that you enjoy?"

"I'm mainly only working on fully mastering my Byakugan and perfecting my Ti-Jutsu." She whispers softly.

"Well are you two entering the Jonin trials?" Minato asks with a large smile.

"Yes, I believe its next month." Sakura answers, "We've been studying for the entrance test."

"Yeah it's the weekend before Sasuke's 18th birthday." Naruto smirks as he sees Sasuke blush at the mention of his birthday.

"Are you two participating in the trails?" Hinata questions without stuttering.

"Hell yeah, we would miss it for the world." Naruto shouts as he pumps a fist in the air.

"Naruto watch your tongue in front of young ladies." Kushina scolds her overly excited son.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbles.

Naruto turns to Sasuke and flicks his tongue out quickly causing them both to bust up laughing.

"I still have a lot of training to do before I even think about calling myself a Jonin." Sakura sighs.

"If you want you can train with us." Sasuke asks with piercing Onyx eyes.

"That sound like a great idea Sasuke!" Naruto cheers at his brother's plan.

"Okay let's not kill them alright boys." Minato says as he puts his glass back down on the table.

"We'd love to train with you guys, just tell us when and where." Sakura smirks with a face that matches the intensity of Sasuke's challenging stare.

"Tomorrow morning; at our training fields we'll practice there." Sasuke tilts his head to the side.

"We'll be there." Hinata says with a new found confidence.

"Well dinner was fantastic girls." Minato smiles as he tries to change the subject.

"Arigato!" The girls all smile in gratitude.

"Well I'll take care of dishes." Kushina says as she gets up.

"I'll take care of it mom." Naruto says as he begins to clear the table.

"I'll help you with that Naruto." Sasuke smiles as he picks up Sakura's plate.

Naruto smirks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Anyone up for dessert?" Minato asks as he stands up and enters the kitchen before anyone can even respond.

Minato joins Sasuke and Naruto in the kitchen.

"Okay I give what are you two planning?" Minato asks them when he gets out of the girls' ear shot.

"Why whatever do you mean Otou-san?" Naruto asks in his most oblivious voice.

"You two never invite people to train on our training grounds with you." Minato states in a questioning manor.

"So why can't we change things up a bit." Sasuke asks with a straight face that could rival Sai's.

"Just please don't do anything stupid." Minato sighs as he gives up.

The boys look at him blankly.

"Okay that stupid." He sighs.

The boys nod and smile at their dad as he grabs dessert from the oven.

"We're going outside boys." Kushina calls out to inform the boys in the kitchen.

"Coming." They yell in response.

They walk outside and see Kushina sitting on the long outdoor couch on the balcony, and Sakura and Hinata leaning on the balcony looking at the setting sun.

"Sasuke could you please?" Kushina asks as she points at the fire pit in the center of the balcony.

"Sure Kaa-chan." Sasuke says as he begins going through a series of hand signs. Then he takes a deep breath and blows out a steady flow of warm controlled fire.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Sakura sighs softly as she feels her entire core heat up.

"Thank you Sasuke." Kushina smiles warmly. "What would I do without you?"

"Why don't you boys show our guest the grounds?" Minato says softly.

"Hai." They nod in agreement with their father.

Naruto and Sasuke jump over the railing with ease, following close behind them are the girls. They land gracefully on the ground, both hardly making a sound at all.

Then Naruto whistles a soft tune as he walks up to a large hammock swing that could easily fit three people.

"What was that tune you're whistling?" Hinata asks as she joins Sakura on the hammock.

"I was calling the boys back," Naruto smiles. "They've been doing Kami knows what since I summoned them earlier today."

* * *

**Alrighty! There's the new chapter 2!**

**Hopefully I'll be able to put up 2 more chapters by Wednesday.**

**Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Unknown Confession Part 1

**READ THIS NOW!**

**Hello, I'm sorry I haven't written anything in forever. . [That's college & work]…now for our next order of business; in chapter 3..i must explain, because apparently most of my friends lack the knowledge and perverted-ness of me, when Naruto flicks his tongue out at Sasuke his' flicking it really fast like he's licking lady bits..[Undercover meaning-vagina] BWA-HAHA-HAHAHAHA. [Immature moment]. Read and review this new chapter. THAT IS ALL!**

"You were calling who?" Hinata asks. Naruto simply smiles back at her softly as he leans against one of the trees holding up the hammock.

"Satoru and Satoshi, they're our boys that we take care of." Naruto says as Hinata slides her long smooth elegant legs up onto the hammock to join Sakura's legs.

Then the two large foxes from earlier walk through the trees and join Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura and Hinata's eyes grow wide as the two massively oversized foxes walk towards them. Then they look at the boys.

"Wait so these fox follow you both around like puppies?" Sakura asks as her eyes go back to huge fox that is currently sitting down in front of Sasuke.

"Yeah, Jariya-sensei gave them to us when we were six years old." Sasuke smirks as he motions for Satoshi to come closer. "We grew up together and we both have a summoning agreement with them since they're fox demons."

Naruto smiles as Satoru walks up to him and nuzzles him with his face. "Oh and this big guy here is Satoru; he looks mean, but he has higher chances of licking you to death."

"He's a very handsome fox." Hinata smiles as she looks at Satoru with warm eyes. Satoru's eyes light up at Hinata's comment and he leaves Naruto's side instantly for Hinata.

She climbs off of the hammock and Satoru walks up next to her, showing her just how big he really is, he looks at her eye to eye on all fours.

"Anata ha totemo kawaii desu!" Hinata squeals as she hugs Satoru around his big warm fluffy neck.

"Don't tell him all that cause it just might go to his head and he'll get cocky." Naruto sighs with a smug grin on his face as Hinata continues to gush over Satoru. Satoru's eyes cut over to Naruto and Naruto begins to chuckle as Satoru sends Naruto images and thoughts of how he plans to hurt him in the future.

"Urusai!" Naruto finally says to Satoru. Hinata quickly looks up at Naruto.

"I hope that wasn't directed at me." Hinata says softly.

"Wha- oh no, it was to Satoru, he's mind is linked with mine so we can read each other's' minds." Naruto says in a rush, but he adds on the last part with a pout lip, "And right now he's not being nice to me."

"Well I think they are kawaii!" Sakura smiles as she rubs Satoshi's ear causing him to sit in front of her and lean his head into her hand.

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and then they hear Kushina calling them back up to the patio.

"It's getting late boys and I want you both to walk Hinata and Sakura home, please." Kushina smiles as Minato sits next to her holding her close to him.

"Yes Kaa-chan." They say with no argument.

"We'll be okay; I'm staying the night at Sakura's house anyways so we won't be alone." Hinata says with a blush as Naruto glances at her. Then Hinata realizes that she's been stutter a lot less lately, maybe she is maturing.

"Non-sense, it's going on 10 o'clock plus we're going to a friend's house to pick up some stuff for Otou-san." Naruto announces with his usual bright warm smile.

"We're good." Sakura blushes as she feels her heart pound against her chest at the thought of being walked home by Sasuke.

"Thank you for the offer though." Hinata says as she grabs Sakura's hand. Sasuke simply nods and walks to the door.

"At least let us walk you to the door." Sasuke says. They all walk inside and Minato and Kushina leave them as they approach the front door.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto smiles as he opens the door for the ladies.

They only nod, than they say their goodbyes as they head off. Naruto shuts the door and they walk back to the living room to look for something else to do. They see Kushina sitting in her usual spot on the couch, drinking tea.

"Hey Kaa-chan." Naruto announces as they stand in the door way.

"Hello, I take it that the girls are gone now?" Kushina wonders as she gets up and walks, past the boys, towards the door.

"Hai." Sasuke says softly while watching his mother move across the room.

"How about you boys go have a bit more training before you relax and settle in for the night?" Kushina hints as she tilts her head towards the now open front door.

"We're always relaxed when we train." Sasuke points out as he stretches his arm above his head and Naruto walks outside.

"Let's go Sasuke." Naruto calls as he jumps nimbly into a nearby tree.

"We'll be back soon or later." Sasuke announces as he runs off in the direction that Sakura and Hinata left in.

"Just have fun." Kushina smiles to them as they disappear from sight. A small smile curls on her lips as she turns to go back inside.

Sasuke leaps from roof to roof, his silhouette visible against the wild fiery colors that are spanned widely across the vast sky. A mixture a soft pink mix and meld with the bright oranges. The blues and purples of the night sky give off the allusion that they are dancing with the shining star that are coming out after a day's wait. As Sasuke approaches one of the parks he sees a wild assortment of things, like an elderly couple taking a nice stroll. He also sees a family of 5 walking around. The man has his arm around the woman's shoulder. In the woman's arms is a small child, sleeping quietly as the lady continues to hum a small lullaby. The other two children are running around throwing fake shuriken at each other. The two boys duck and roll around playing. Sasuke stops shortly to glance at the two young brothers play ninja, without a care in the world.

"To bad being a real ninja isn't like the game." Sasuke sighs as he jumps to another tree.

Soon he spots Sakura and Hinata walking down through the park, they're walking along the stream that flows through the whole park and even some of the training grounds. He moves closer to them. He knows that he must be much stealthier when sneaking up on them since they are both well trained kunoichi. Now he can hear what they are saying as he trails in the trees close behind them.

"Can you believe that Naruto and Sasuke are the fourth Hokage's sons?" Hinata ponders as she continues to walk with Sakura by her side.

"I know and we've known them for so long I thought that they were just orphan brothers that are pranksters," Sakura admits as she tries to think about anything that might have been a hint. "Now we know and it's hard to believe that we just now found out."

"Well Naruto and Sasuke's last name is Uzumaki, but the Hokage's last name is Namikaze." Hinata states, "Why would he not want his sons carrying on his clan's name?"

"I don't know." Sakura yells as she throws her hands up in the air. "Maybe they took Kushina-sama's last name."

'Sakura, why are you so smart?' Sasuke asks himself in his head.

"But just think we get to train with them tomorrow." Hinata smiles brightly her eyes beaming with excitement.

"Ahhh, I can't wait for tomorrow!" Sakura huffs as she lets her hair down from its messy bun on the top of her head.

She shakes her head and lets her pink hair tumble down her back.

'Wow she grew her hair back out, it looks good.' Sasuke says to himself. 'Where are you Naruto?'

"Have you ever had a dream were the only thing you can see are Sasuke's eyes?" Hinata asks out of the blue.

"Nani?" Sakura trips on her own feet and Sasuke stops dead in his tracks.

"Sometimes I have dreams that all I see are Naruto's bright cerulean eyes staring at me." Hinata blushes wildly like she's imagining him kissing her right in front of the whole village.

"Sounds to me like you're still in love Naruto." Sakura concludes with a bug smile across her face.

Suddenly there is a loud splash from something falling in the water a bit further upstream.

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE FREAKING ORGASMIC! I WANT MILLIONS! BWAHAHAHAHA! Struggle...rustling around...Evil Perverted Charlie taking control...I OWN YOU! Must push her back...YOU'LL NEVER WIN! WHISKEY! INDIA! NOVEMBER! GET USE TO THE SOUND OF THAT WORD! STOP USING MAJOR PAYNE QUOTES! YOU SOUND LIKE 1 SGT! I KNOW, BWAHAHA! GO BACK TO SLEEP BEFORE I BRING OUT THE CLOWNS! YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT BECAUSE WE'D BOTH FREAK OUT...I know clowns are scary...**

**REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
